Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to domestic appliances, and more particularly to domestic appliances with special-purpose control of door opening.
Discussion of the Related Art
It is conventional for microwave ovens, and other electrical domestic appliances with doors, to employ a purely mechanical, e.g. latched, opening mechanism for the door. For example, published UK patent application GB2410059A discloses domestic electrical appliance such as a refrigerator or microwave oven, with a door that is laterally hinged between a lower supporting hinge and an upper hinge. The upper hinge comprises an angled bracket with a projecting portion and the upper edge of the door is provided with a ramp-shaped slide block that progressively interferes with the projecting portion when the door is opened to angles greater than a predetermined value, for example 130-140 degrees, exerting an increasing resistant torque as the angle of opening increases.
A problem with conventional appliances is that often considerable force must be applied by the user, to a lever, handle or button, to mechanically release the latch or door lock in order to open the door; thus, for example, this can be problematic or unsatisfactory for the disabled and frail to use. Further, for such users, as well as the able bodied, such prior art mechanisms require the user to be physically present at the device to apply the force to open the door.
A further problem, particularly in relation to microwave ovens, is that they do not support automatic (or remote-controlled) opening of the door immediately, or some relatively short time after, cooking is finished (i.e. application of microwave power ceases). For example, it may be undesirable for hot, often steaming, food to remain standing in the oven with the door closed, and there is often a direction associated with the food or meal for it to be left standing in the “open” for some moments, prior to serving.